Enclosed Spaces
by Chudan
Summary: I think this is mostly a ramble, tbh. Maki is stubborn and only expresses her true inner feelings once in a while, so Nico makes sure to treasure the moments where she does. Fluff.


There was something about the way her hands clasped themselves onto her lovers' clothing.

Something significant about the way she inhaled that girls scent from the fabrics that had brushed kindly against her warm skin earlier in the day.

The glisten in her eyes whenever the most refined form of emotion couldn't hide itself any better than a single ant in a enclosed white room.

It made her feel all kinds of crazy.

Whenever the end of the school day had drawn it's curtains and they were set to part ways, the implied 'casual' farewell kiss always managed to dig a trench into her frontal lobe and filter out whatever she was thinking about prior. Or at least, _trying to think about._

Occasionally over analyzing certain situations and inflicting jealousy upon herself.

She wanted the pianist for herself.  
Her own selfish consumption.

She found it near impossible to pry herself away. Too much of something good can only lead to abuse.

Just like a hard drug that impaled her mind with each hit. Eventually unable to think without it.

In her presence, all was clear.

If she could just have the tall girl with killer long legs and silken red hair to sit on her lap all through her study and exams, she'd pass with flying colours. She was certain of it.

She enjoyed knowing how to elicit the most adorable of reactions out of the stubborn girl.  
Watching her face light up as her understanding catches up to her.

And, to the raven-haired seniors surprise, the typically _reserved_ composer could be blunt not only through verbal means, but with her body as well.

Such as that cool day in Autumn when her crimson eyes had spotted the passive girls face and turned to wait instead of enter the club room.  
Closing her eyes and grinning. Tucking her hands behind her back as an attempt to contain her joy.  
Over the moon to see her...er, _girlfriend _in the hall.

The soft footsteps ceased, and the 17 year old wondered what had changed.  
Opening her eyes to see the very girl in which she craved attention from staring back at her.  
Clutching the strap of her bag that was tucked under her arm.  
The expression she wore would give the term 'indecipherable' a run for it's money.

It wasn't until the younger girl broke what seemed like a long lived silence, did Nico manage to pick up on _some_ expressions of body language.

"Nico-chan." The pianists voice was maybe too low for the seniors liking.  
The simple call, or more, statement of her name sounding like a warning.  
Laced with uncertain intent.

It was then the third-year also registered the expression that took possession of Makis' face.

The girl presented before her appeared to be biting her bottom lip.  
Her usual pleasant features contorted with this newly discovered look of conflict.

It was odd, but nevertheless adorable.  
Because, well, it was Maki-chan.

The girl continued to fidget with her bags' strap until she stepped on forward.  
She seemed to be summoning up courage.  
Gaining some ground on the confused senior.

It was these small awkward moments did Nico truly realize she had a very limited knowledge of the way Maki thought.

The woman in question strutted forth, quickly cornering Nico in against the wall.

Nico had a brief internal outburst of panic.

What had she done wrong?  
Was Maki-chan mad with her?  
What was that look for?

It was too late to come to terms with how close the first-year had come.

Everything just seemed as if it were in High definition, like a well-shot movie.

Damn, Maki had clear skin.

This was so overwhelming.

Proximity.

A warm palm against her cheek and not a second to spare.

Her eyes darted into this meadow of wild lavender

A mouth ducked down to greet hers.

This full, plentiful feeling swelled deep inside her system.  
Creating this satisfying feeling of inflation.

A small amount of heated moisture captivated her lips and she identifies it as the most familiar being she could know.  
This felt like perfection.  
As Maki pressed their mouths together, angling her seniors head for better pressure potential with simple adjustments of her palm.  
This felt like the two of them communicating through a completely different dialect all together.

Only the two of them could understand this unusual ability to tap into what the person pressed against you is feeling.

It wasn't until the pianist angled Nico's face higher, tilting her chin upwards and sealing the distance between them once more did the senior notice the hand on her waist.

The grip on her body really felt like this magnificent person against her was holding her together.  
Like a shattered teacups' sorted fragments back into it's original form.

What was _this?_

A small break apart, a pant and a small electric brush of the tip of Makis' tongue against the third-years' top lip.

Maki was developing her intrigue in the physicality of their relationship, it seemed.

This was a precious moment.  
Not only because of how unbelievably mesmerizing it feels, but for the fact that this was one of the few times Maki was ever honest with her inner desires.

Nico fits the piece of the puzzle into its unique slot.

_Was this what the warning was for?_

The Super No.1 Idol was completely taken with her younger fellow student.

Their lips locked for the final time, the slow pace signifying the finish of their makeout session.

The crimson-eyed third-year already began to mourn the demise of that splendid situation against the wall.

They broke from each other.  
Maki stepped back and turned her attention towards the clubroom door.

Nico knew Maki 'unintentionally' played hard to get.

But luckily for Nico, she had already got her.


End file.
